When Gino Met Vino
by aykayem
Summary: A submission for the Gino’s Harem Fanfiction Contest. Gino meets a young man resembling him in nearly every way.
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Gino Met Vino

Series: Gaia Online

Genre: General

Summary: A submission for the Gino's Harem Fanfiction Contest. Gino meets his (mildly so) evil counterpart.

Disclaimer: Gaia Online and Gino Gambino are copyright to the admins of Gaia Online and Vino is copyright to Gino's Harem.

-----

It was a day, not so long ago, when Gino met that other boy. That boy, seemingly different in many ways, yet just so damn similar. That boy who had caught Gino's eye ever since that first fleeting glance. While, at the same time, scaring the life out of him.

---

To Gino Gambino, heir to the Gambino fortune and all-around nice guy, the day was just the same as any other day. Warm, yet somewhat relaxed. No one was within the confines of their homes, if they could help it. Islanders bustled around the marketplace below; the shopkeepers smiled and greeted everyone just the same; maids and servants ran around the Gambino manor and outer grounds with large smiles plastered over their faces, quickly wiped off if Master Johnny dared near.

To Gino Gambino, heir to the Gambino fortune and all-around completely sheltered and bored out of his mind guy, the day was absolutely terrible. All he ever did since having his memory return back in April was sit up in his room and stare out the window at all the fun goings-on outside. Not that his father wouldn't let him out. It was more a case of having nothing to do outside or in.

After all, the blond boy would be sitting around just the same, regardless of where he was.

But, as little as Gino had to do, it was (objectively speaking) a lovely day. His father would likely jump for joy at the idea of his son going out for some fresh air, instead of the usual excuse of 'I can get fresh air from my room'. Thus, it was decided.

Gino rose from his window seat, stretching his arms high above his head and arching his back, listening to the quiet pops and cracks and he stretched the knots out. He brushed back his long-ish blond hair into a loose ponytail, cascading in soft waves down to his shoulders. He quite liked it long now, though he didn't like it at first. It was probably due to his mother cutting his hair every month on the same day until the day she died. She always told him, 'Gino, darling, always keep your hair neatly shorn. When you're old enough, you'll be able to do this for yourself, but until then, I'll do it for you.' He'd always loved the smell of his mother as she sat behind him, snipping off haphazard locks and brushing them to the floor. She was always so delicate.

He stretched again before finally leaving, pulling on his purple vest from a nearby chair it hung off neatly as he left his room, heading quickly down the stairs and into the foyer. The blond nearly made it out without running into his father.

"Gino, where are you going?" Johnny demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Outside. You're always telling me to get fresh air, so I am." He replied, glancing over one shoulder at his large, bulky father.

"I thought you could 'get fresh air in your room'." Johnny mocked, smirking and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can. I just want…fresher fresh air." Gino said quickly, then hurried out. "See you later, Father!"

"Wha—that son of mine." Johnny shook his head, smiling faintly. After all, he couldn't be seen _caring_ for another being, not even his son. Even though everyone knew Gino was the number one thing in Johnny's mind at nearly any point in time.

Gino raced outside, taking off at astounding speeds, considering how badly he did way back in the Gaian Olympics. He laughed, shrieking with joy as he ran down a hill, tossing himself up in the air as he reached the edge, before it began to really get steep. From there, he tumbled and rolled, tucking himself up into a ball. Grass stuck to his hair and his clothing, messing up his ponytail and untucking his shirt from his pants.

He lay there, at the bottom of the hill, laughing and gasping for air, his limbs spread-eagle. Up above, the fluffy white clouds passed by, shaping themselves like odd creatures: the MoMo Monkey; the KiKi Kitty. Both children's favourites, for some reason. Gino blamed it on a wasted childhood, spent attached to his mother's apron strings.

Finally, the blond sat up, ignoring the grass poking into his scalp and skin. He watched the people go by: Sasha with an armful of new products to sell, passing Ruby and Peyo on their daily walk, stopping to say hello; Peyo's adorable giggles as "Auntie Sasha" - though she wasn't related to them by any means - fluffed his hair, regardless of the inconvenience to her; various shoppers, just waiting for the next sale.

But who was that?

That young man, his lengthy black hair tugged into a short ponytail over his shoulder, his deep, wine-coloured eyes smirking, his full lips twitching at the corners, his soft, porcelain pale skin. Why did he look so damned familiar? And why did Gino have an urge in the pit of his stomach to call the man over?

Before the blond even realised what he had done, he'd yelled out, rising quickly to his feet to better the sound, and to help the man find the one calling for him. Common sense finally caught up with Gino's excited body.

"Shit." The blond mumbled under his breath, biting his lip as he tried to hide, pretending it was a prank or something. But, of course, the young man spotted Gino immediately and raised one thick black brow. Again, the thought of how familiar he looked struck the blond.

"Hey, you." The brunet called over, from behind the wrought iron fence that separated him and Gino. The manner in which he spoke suggested that he knew Gino fairly well (which we all know is a bold-faced lie), in addition to possibly wanting in his pants (which we all know everyone wants).

All in all, Gino looked positively horrified when the other man spoke.

"Who in the world are you, why do you look like me, and why do you seem to know me?!" Gino cried finally, rushing to the fence, and leaning up against it in such a way that it almost looked like they were mirror images of one another,

"Vino, for the colour of my eyes; I'm not totally sure; and I don't. Only time I would have ever seen you would be at those public events you loath so." The other smirked, reaching one hand through the bars to grasp Gino's. "You're pretty cute, up close and all."

Gino went bright red at this comment, trying to free his hand. Unfortunately, Vino was obviously far more in shape than Gino was, and there was quite the struggle before Gino finally gave up. Vino neatly laced his fingers with those of his blond counterpart, then smiled warmly.

"What do you want with me?" Gino asked plainly, wondering to himself how someone could look so like him.

"Oh, I don't want anything from you." Not much, at least.

"Really?"

"Really."

Gino cocked his head, debating it to himself. He was well aware of his Harem, and for a moment, the thought crossed his mind that maybe this Vino fellow was a lookalike. A wannabe.

Or maybe he was a rapist. Who really knew.

"How about you let me in? I think we should get to know one another. Y'know, because of that whole looking like one another thing." Vino smiled again, almost convincing Gino he was innocent.

"Bucho wouldn't like it. And my father's home."

"So?"

"…come back this evening."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When Gino Met Vino

Series: Gaia Online

Genre: General

Summary: A submission for the Gino's Harem Fanfiction Contest. Gino meets his (mildly) evil counterpart.

Disclaimer: Gaia Online and Gino Gambino are copyright to the admins of Gaia Online and Vino is copyright to Gino's Harem.

-----

That evening, Gino sat in his room, staring out the open window at the bright moon shining down on all of Gaia. For some reason, he was looking forward to when that black haired double would show up. It was probably a bad thing, who knew what sort of things that man was thinking of…yet, Gino still looked forward to it. He had managed to get his father out of the house; going out for a late-night drink with Edmund.

The blond sighed, leaning his head into his other hand, waiting patiently for his visitor. Without delay, he heard a few pebbles from the garden below tap against his balcony window. Gino jumped up, hurrying to the window, throwing it open. He peered out over the edge of the balcony, smiling to himself as the black haired seducer grinned up, looking rather suave in a loose fitting white button down and a pair of black trousers.

Vino gave a mild wave, just a slight twitching of the fingers, before Gino smiled, waving back. It was nearly like a forbidden romance, the way Gino's heart jumped upon laying eyes on that brunet.

He rushed downstairs, whipping open the door to allow both Vino and the bracing cool air of the night into his home.

"Just a little bit excited, are we?" Vino purred, tracing a finger along Gino's strong jawline, the one thing – save for his eyebrows – that he inherited from his father. Gino's cheeks flushed slightly, but he didn't pull back. Still, the blond couldn't help but feel that this man wanted something from him.

"Please, come in. Would you like anything to drink?"

"So formal. At ease, soldier." Vino laughed, following Gino into the large lounge, where three crimson (gold-trimmed, naturally) couches sat facing one another. A drink cabinet sat to the side, out of the way, but not so far away that one couldn't reach it with ease. "I'd love a martini, if you've got it."

"Right away." Gino nodded politely, playing the ever-courteous host to a man he barely knew. When he turned around with the martini ready, he found Vino stretched out across his couch happily, eyes closed and hands folded over his chest. He looked, actually, rather adorable. That was, to say, that Gino didn't know what to think of this Vino. "Your…drink?" He asked, bending down to Vino's eye level, holding out the drink. Maybe it'd bring the brunet back to the land of the living.

"Uh…hu?" The wine-eyed young man woke with a start, nearly bumping the drink from Gino's hands. The blond gave a quiet little shriek, standing up in a rush, blood rushing quickly to his head, before he sank back to his knees.

"Ohh…"

"What's wrong, beloved?"

Beloved? But Gino had too much of a head rush to really notice the little things Vino had begun calling him. "Stood up…too fast." Vino stared in mild awe and confusion, then took the drink from Gino's now dangerous hands.

"You'll be alright, love. Just sit down a moment, will you?" Vino told him, smiling faintly, as he helped Gino sit down on the couch, then sat down beside him, making sure he didn't' fall off. Promptly, the blond flopped onto his side, right onto Vino's warm lap.

"G-Gino…? Hey..? This is a little…" Vino began, stuttering quietly, while trying to wake Gino up, finally settling for placing one hand on the blond's head, and one on the blond's shoulder. "Oh! God, you're…" He pressed his hand against Gino's forehead a little more, frowning. "You're burning up…you weren't like that before, were you?"

Gino shrugged a little where he lay, then curled into a loose ball, his thin legs up by his chest, one hand resting on top of Vino's thigh, the other hanging limply off the couch. His breathing was getting deeper, weaker, by the minute, and Vino barely had a clue as to how to take care of himself, let alone someone else.

"I'll be…back in a moment, alright?" Vino said, trying his best not to stutter. After all, he originally meant to use this poor boy to get to the Gambino riches. It wouldn't have been hard, nor would it have been difficult to get away with. If Meredith asked about the hair colour or the eyes, he would have explained 'I wanted a change'. It was practically taking candy from a baby.

Except that now this so-called 'baby' was lying across his lap, moaning quietly with fever. Vino could hardly believe that mothers and fathers deal with this sort of thing with their children.

The wine-eyed young man started to shift Gino's weight to the couch, instead of his lap, starting to rise from the cushions.

"No…" Gino groaned, reaching up to grab a handful of Vino's shirt. "Don't go…"

"I'll be right back, I told you."

"You…won't…"

"I will, I promise!" Vino said, getting mildly annoyed with this turn of events as he attempted to tug his shirt from the clutches of the young Gambino.

Gino half-opened his eyes, loosening his grip. "I'll only believe you if…" He paused, motioning for Vino to come down, lending the blond his ear. Vino obliged hesitantly, leaning down for Gino to whisper in his ear. His wine eyes widened slightly, and his tanned skin had a pale pink tinge to it as he turned to Gino, kneeling down.

"I…you'll believe me if I…"

Gino nodded weakly. Vino drew in a quiet breath, exhaling loudly in a deep sigh. There was no way to win with this kid. He must've had some ulterior motives, just like Vino did. Otherwise, there was no way in the world he'd ask something like that.

Unless, of course, he was delusional.

Granted, he was feverish. Delusions were likely the least of his problems.

Shrugging, Vino bent over, cupping Gino's chin with one large hand, and pressed his lips firmly to Gino's, effectively 'sealing their promise with a kiss'.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: When Gino Met Vino

Series: Gaia Online

Genre: General

Summary: A submission for the Gino's Harem Fanfiction Contest. Gino meets his (mildly) evil counterpart.

Disclaimer: Gaia Online and Gino Gambino are copyright to the admins of Gaia Online and Vino is copyright to Gino's Harem.

-----

Soon enough, Gino was lying alone on the couch, blankets covering him from head to toe. His fever seemed to be breaking now, but Vino wasn't going to held responsible for the blond being sick when the young man's father came home. He stayed hardy, sitting on a nearby chair while waiting patiently, staying true to his promise. After all, while the wrath of Johnny "Kitten" Gambino was likely a terrible thing – like a hurricane – the guilt that Gino would put on him if he had left would be even worse.

Besides, regardless of everything that had happened that day, Vino had taken a shining to the blond pretty boy. What had previously been a liking for his money had quickly become a liking for the boy himself. Vino smiled to himself as he watched Gino turn about under the blankets, yawning quietly.

There was a quiet rap at the door, tugging the unwilling Vino back to reality. He frowned, tanned skin creasing between his eyebrows gently. Johnny wouldn't knock, unless he was passed out and had to be carried home. So it could be one of a few options: Johnny, passed out with Edmund (something bad would likely come of this), a maid, coming to clean up while her master is out (there was still a minor possibility of something bad, depending on the sort of maid), or, finally, a salesman. Of course, if it were the last option, Vino could easily send him away, or better yet, ignore him.

"Masters Gambino?" A soft voice carried through the house, echoing quietly. Vino winced. Of course it was a maid. He rose from his seat, grabbing a nearby scarf from where a small pile of winter wear was left, and wrapping around his head, in a weak attempt to hide his appearance. After all, what would that maid think if there were two Ginos?

A young woman poked her head into the room, her red ringlets bouncing in their pigtails. "Master Gino?" She asked, upon seeing Gino lying on the couch, still partially feverish.

"He's ill." Vino replied, attempting to disguise his voice by making it higher and raspy, as though he was an old woman sitting in a chair. His back was to the young woman, though there was a mirror hung on the wall. If she glanced up to it, his farce would be over. Still, he could make sure she didn't see him, because he could see her. Fairly cute, actually, with a black and white G-LOL set on and a Nitemare collar. She seemed rather short – a perfect match for Gino's 4'11 stature. "A fever. It's nearly gone though."

The girl nodded slightly, wringing her hands, then pointed upstairs. "Miss Momo will be upstairs then." Vino nodded slightly, watching her retreat upstairs in the mirror. When she was gone, he whipped the scarf off, dropping to his knees by Gino.

"Get better, dammit. I can't be here all night. I had a hard enough time trying to disguise myself for your damned maid; there's no way I could pull the same act with your father!"

"You can…go, if you want." Gino replied, opening his eyes weakly. "I feel much…better."

Vino reached up, laying one hand on Gino's forehead. "There's no way I'm leaving. Who knows when that girl'll come back down, and by then you could have relapsed."

"You care too much." Gino chuckled, rolling on his side to face Vino. "I really feel much better. Could I have a breath of fresh air?"

Vino hesitated. It was a beautiful night, and the fresh air would probably do him some good. The maid wouldn't question it, as she'd likely assume it was the 'old woman' who had been sitting with Gino leaving, if she heard it at all. It would be the easiest way for Vino to make an escape if Edmund or Johnny was coming, too.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Slowly, Vino helped his lookalike out of the makeshift bed, wrapping him in a single blanket for warmth's sake, though it was always warm on the Isle de Gambino. They headed outside smoothly, Vino leading Gino with one arm snaked around the smaller boy's back, the other holding his hands together for warmth.

Upon reaching a point of the grounds from which one could see all the Isle, Gino stopped, inhaling deeply the smells of the Isle. To Vino, it meant nothing really. He never cared much for the Isle. It was nice from time to time, but he didn't enjoy it all that much.

Obviously, he had never experienced it with a firsthand Islander. Vino would never known to stop at that point, so that one could see all the lights of the residents, in addition to the bright moon floating above, lighting the waters around with a delicate glow. It was beautiful, and nothing was going to change that.

Vino glanced to Gino, watching as the blond smiled to himself, inhaling deeply. His fever seemed to be gone, and he was looking far better now. "How do you feel?" Vino asked him, raising one hand to touch his forehead.

"I told you, I feel much better." Gino turned, beaming at Vino. "Thank you so much, Vino. For taking care of me."

"Anytime, Gino. Anytime."

With that said, the two stood basking in the resplendent light of the moon, gazing down upon the Isle de Gambino.


End file.
